


How much you mean to me

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sarah KNOWS, and a cameo from doctor wet wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: "I think about you all the time, it’s freaking annoying."Friends to lovers AU
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	How much you mean to me

**Author's Note:**

> I've written some more (little) fics/drabbles based on prompts people send me on tumblr that aren't really worth posting here (though i might still do at some point) so if you want to read those, check out my [robron fic writing tag](https://sugdenlovesdingle.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing) on tumblr

“How is he? Can we see him?” Aaron asked, running into the hospital waiting room up to Sarah and Vic.

“They’re working on him.” Vic told him. “That’s all we know.”

“What happened? How bad is it? I was on the phone with him earlier and he was fine. He’s had a cold for a few days but he’s fine.”

“We’re not sure yet.”

“But they promised they’d let us know as soon as they know more and we can see him.” Sarah told him. “Just sit down and catch your breath, eh love? You know how these things go in hospitals, it’ll probably take a while.”

“Right. Yeah… You’re right.” Aaron agreed and sat down next to Vic. “He’ll be alright. It’s Robert. He’ll be fine. Remember when he fell out of our tree house when we were nine and he only had a few scratches? The bastard. He’ll be ok.” he said, more to himself than to Vic.

“The paramedic did say he was stable. She came to talk to us.” Sarah told him.

Aaron nodded.

“Good. That’s good. He’s going to be ok. He’ll be back home soon.”

“I hope so…” Vic agreed.

“No, no he will. It’s Robert we’re talking about. He’ll be home in a day or two at most.”

“Maybe he should go home with mum for a bit first though. And not back to that dodgy flat of yours until he’s recovered.” Vic suggested and Aaron looked positively horrified by the thought alone.

“No. When he gets out of here he’s coming home. Our flat is fine. I can look after him.”

“But you have your own job and everything.” Vic argued. “Mum can work from home and look after him. And I can visit and help out. And you too.”

Aaron looked at her as if she’d gone mad.

“I can look after him Vic. I’ll be fine. I can take some time off work. It’s fine. What kind of friend would I be if I just turned my back on him when he needs me the most?!”

“It wouldn’t be turning your back, it would be letting him recover in peace.”

“He can do that at home.” Aaron decided.

“Let’s just wait and see what the doctor says, eh?” Sarah suggested. “And when he gets to go home, he can decide for himself what he wants to do.”

“Mum, no. You know he’s a stubborn idiot and say he’s fine to go back to their flat. And then he’ll be back at work by the end of the week.” Vic pointed out.

“No he won’t. Because I’ll be there to make sure he doesn’t overdo it.” Aaron told her, daring Vic to disagree with him.

“You can visit him at our mum’s!”

“Vic, love, would you mind getting me a coffee and a sandwich from the cafeteria? And get something for yourself too.” Sarah told her daughter, taking a twenty pound note out of her purse. “Do you want anything Aaron?”

“No, ta.”

Vic looked back and forth between her mother and Aaron for a minute before taking the money and heading towards the lifts.

Sarah sat down next to Aaron.

“So, how are you?”

“How am I?” Aaron asked. “I’m not the one that was rushed into hospital.” He said and glanced at the doors various members of hospital staff kept walking through.

“I know, but someone you care about a lot was. And that’s scary. And it’s ok to be scared. Vic and I are too.”

Aaron nodded and blinked back the tears in his eyes.

“When Vic called me… I jumped in the car right away… and all I could think of was… what if he’s dead? And I thought about the last thing I said to him… it was something stupid about a film that’s on TV tonight…”

Sarah rubbed his back.

“I know love. I’m glad you didn’t see him in the ambulance… even I got scared we were going to lose him.”

Aaron wiped at his eyes.

“I just… I need him in my life. And I just… don’t tell him how much he means to me. He’s my best friend in the world.”

“Robert Sugden’s family?” A young doctor asked as he walked through the doors.

Aaron was on his feet within seconds.

“Is he alive?”

“Uh yes, yes he is. I’m doctor Mason, I’m the physician on call treating your…”

“Robert. His name is Robert.” Aaron replied, not realising that’s not what the doctor meant.

“I’m his mother. Can we see him?” Sarah asked.

“In a minute. And just one at the time. He needs rest mostly. Could either of you answer some questions for me about his health? Allergies? Should we test for drugs?”

“Robert doesn’t do drugs” Aaron snapped. “He doesn‘t even take paracetamol for a headache.”

“Right. I’ll uh… put that in his notes.” the doctor said, apparently not used to being spoken to in that way.

“Can I see him?” Aaron asked, or rather, demanded. “Is he awake?”

“Uh yes he is… are you family?”

“Yes he is.” Sarah answered. “You go see him, love, tell him Vic and I will be in later.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Go.” Sarah insisted and gave the doctor a look that said do as you’re told.

“I can’t let you stay long.” the doctor told Aaron as they walked down the corridor. “He really needs rest.”

Aaron nodded but barely paid attention to what the doctor was saying. Not when they reached a room with the curtains pulled around the bed.

“This is it. I’ll uh… ask one of the nurses to keep an eye on things so he doesn’t get over tired.” the doctor opened the curtain. “Mister Sugden, you have a visitor.”

Robert smiled and tried to sit up in bed when he saw Aaron. He looked tired and pale, with an oxygen tube in his nose and iv in his arm.

“Oh no, no you’re not. You need rest.” Aaron said, rushing over and making him lie back down. “You scared the shit out of me, asshole.” he said as he sat down in the plastic chair next to Robert’s bed.

“Sorry… not like I planned it…”

Aaron rolled his eyes and grabbed Robert’s hand.

“I nearly lost it when Vic called me and said you’d collapsed and were on your way to hospital in an ambulance.”

“Sorry…” Robert said again. “I’m not sure what happened… I was just… tired…”

“The doctor said you need rest. Vic and your mum will be in later… they’re here too.”

“Ok…” Robert said softly, giving Aaron’s hand a squeeze. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too. I’m glad you’re alive.” Aaron said, relief pouring out of him. “I thought I’d lost you.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “I thought I’d lost you… without ever telling you how much you mean to me.”

“I know…” Robert told him. “You’re my best friend. Always have been.”

“That’s not what I mean…” Aaron trailed off. “I… I think about you all the time, it’s freaking annoying.” he said and they both laughed. “Asshole.”

“Hey I’m in hospital, you have to be nice to me.” Robert protested.

Aaron smiled and got up from his chair and leaned over Robert, brushing his hair from his forehead and pressing a kiss to it.

“I love you.” he mumbled and carefully tilted Robert’s face up and kissed him on the lips. Softly and carefully. “I love you a lot.”

Robert looked confused and maybe even a little shocked and Aaron started to panic and make up excuses on why he had to go.

“Hey. Don’t go.” Robert reached out and grabbed Aaron’s sleeve. “I’m in hospital so you have to be nice to me, remember?” 

“No, no I should go. Vic and your mum will want to see you and - “

“Aaron. Please shut up and kiss me again.”

“What?”

“You heard. Don’t make the guy in the hospital bed beg for a kiss…”

“Are you serious?” Aaron asked and Robert nodded, pulling him closer by his sleeve. He sat down on the bed next to Robert’s hip and carefully leaned in again. “Last chance to change your mind.” he mumbled right before their lips met.

“No chance.” Robert said, putting his hand on the back of Aaron’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Just a soft brush of lips at first but when Aaron tried to pull back, Robert just pulled him back in and made him open his mouth for a proper kiss.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Aaron admitted after they broke the kiss. Lips bruised and slightly out of breath. “But you’re supposed to be resting.”

Robert smiled and moved to the other side of the bed as much as he could. “I am.” He patted the mattress. “But it would be even better if you were here with me.”

Aaron hesitated.

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

“You won’t.” Robert insisted. “I just want to have a cuddle with my boyfriend.”

Aaron bit his lip to try not to smile as he carefully got onto the bed next to Robert.

“Is that what I am? Your boyfriend?”

Robert pressed a small kiss to his lips.

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome! They keep me going! ❤️


End file.
